Floating City
Main Article: Men and Mermaids Expedition Required: *5 http://rooms-of-memory.wikia.com/wiki/File:PlasmaCup.jpg *5 http://rooms-of-memory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beverage.jpg *5 http://rooms-of-memory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vectordiagram.jpg *5 http://rooms-of-memory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eventhorizon.jpg Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests Little Trouble-Makers Butler Alfred: Another problem! Guardians of the Floating City were protecting the portal so when they were gone a dragon took their place. You solved the problem but it turned out the dragon did not let the phenomena do their tricks. And now nothing stops them! * Banish any poltergeist from the Floating City. Butler Alfred: Citizens of the Floating City are grateful for your help with the phenomena. And they believe now you can help solve their problems with mermaids. Though, I am afraid, it is easier said than done... 'Witch Beads' Astronomer Andrew: Envy is what darkens hearts of people and mermaids. The Mayor envies, Marina, Marina envies the Mayor... Assemble the witch Hoga's beads and we will make them both happy. *Get 3 Gold Thread from the Octopus. *Get 3 Platinum Thread from the Octopus. *Assemble the Witch Beads. Astronomer Andrew: It turned out to be a beautiful thing! I'd better give it to Melissa to let her try to solve how the magic in these beads works. Let's make the Mayor a merman and Marina a human! It's time to stop old hatred in the Floating City! 'Magic and Phenomenon' Melissa: The ancient magic worked! Mayor became a merman and Marina switched her tail for legs to walk the surface. However, this magic attracted phenomena. It would be such a pity if they damage anything. *Banish the Ghost from the Floating City. Astronomer Andrew: Hope it is the beginning of a new era of prosperity and general happiness in the Floating City. 'Magic Treaty' 'Interference' Butler Alfred: Magic of the old treaty works in a way that does not allow men and mermaids to conclude to a new treaty despite all efforts Octopus made. A new treaty must be made by an outsider. but the witch's minions, phenomena, obstruct our every step. *Banish any phenomena from the Floating City. Butler Alfred: The witch is long dead but the magic of her treaty is still active and her phenomena continue to haunt the place.... Humans and mermaids of the City are lucky to have you. 'Reunion' Butler Alfred: Witch Hoga's magic does not have effect on the outsiders. So Octopus asks you to create a new treaty between men and mermaids so they can at last live together happily and forget about their hatred. *Get 3 Diamond Cutter from the Octopus. *Get 3 Steel Awl from the Octopus. *Assemble the Magic Treaty. Butler Alfred: Wonderful result! Magical treaty written on items from the sea allows humans and mermaids to live in Floating City together. At last the Mayor and mermaid Marina can be together! Happiness comes to the Floating City! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.